Blinding Surprises
by Lover of Reid
Summary: While working on a case with Jai Annie is injured and is temporarily blinded. As she recovers she gets some more surprises. I don't own Covert Affairs, though I wished I did.
1. A New Assignment

Ch. 1- A New Assignment

Arriving at CIA headquarters Annie and Auggie made their way to DPD walking hand in hand. Auggie and Annie felt happy that they could show their feelings for one another especially while working for the agency known for keeping secrets.

Their golden wedding bands shined in the morning sunlight that shined through the glass windows. When they married six months ago Annie was worried that she and Auggie would be split up, there weren't that many agents in the CIA that were married, so Annie didn't know what to expect. Thankfully nothing changed, which was good because neither of them knew what they'd do if they had been forced to separate. They had been at each other's side since Annie first started working at the agency.

Making their way to Annie's desk with the green dots of Auggie's laser cane leading the way, Annie glanced up to her head of department, Joan Campbell's office. She saw Joan leaning against the metal railing as she scanned the office area.

As they finally made it to her desk Annie kissed Auggie's cheek as he left to go to his own office in the tech department of the DPD. Sitting herself in her chair Annie started to turn her computer on when she heard someone say,

"Annie, can I have a word please?"

Looking up to see who had spoken her name Annie locked eyes with Joan who gave her a small nod to show that it was her who had spoken. Standing up Annie maneuvered her way through the sea of coworkers to get to the conference room.

Reaching the conference room Annie pushed the heavy glass doors open and allowed herself inside. There inside the room at the head of the table was Joan. Sitting across from her in one of the many chairs was Jai Wilcox. Making her way over to Jai Annie took a seat next to him. After giving Jai a friendly smile Annie turned herself in her chair so she was facing Joan.

Having both agents' attention Joan cleared her throat before she began,

"We have a new case and you two have been chosen to work it."

Handing both of them thick nilla folders stuffed with papers Joan continued,

"We have uncovered a Russian mob leader in DC. He appears to be planning an attack of some sort. The agent who gave us this intel doesn't know what it is that Ramier Sorvick , the mob leader, is planning, but he was able to tell us this; Sorvick is working with some of the local gangs in DC."

Hearing that it was a Russian mob leader Annie immediately understood why she had been chosen to work on the case, she just hoped it wouldn't involve her going undercover as a call girl again. The part about Sorvick working with the local gangs seemed to have gotten both her and Jai's attention as they both looked from their files to stare at Joan.

Seeing the same question in both agents' eyes Joan replied,

"Yes that is a little strange, but hopefully the reason will become clear as the case progresses."

Pointing back to the folders in front of Jai and Annie Joan continued,

"Now from what we can understand this is the first time that Sorvick has ever been to the states, so naturally he will not be accustomed to our language. So here is what you need to do…"

Nodding to Jai, "Jai you will pose as someone who wants to join Sorvick's group. Annie will be with you by ear piece hearing everything you hear and translating it for you so you can understand."

Annie covered her mouth to hide the smirk that spread across her face and to keep herself from laughing as she tried to picture Jai dressed in gang clothes. As Joan turned to face her Annie wiped the smirk off her face, and acquired her neutral business like expression.

Taking no notice of Annie's facial expressions Joan said,

"Annie you will be positioned at a café near where Sorvick and his group or people will be. That a way you can see everything that happens and alert Jai if anything happens."

Annie nodded her head in understanding as Jai leaned forward slightly, asking,

"When you say that I am to be a person that wants to join Sorvick's group, do you mean gang oriented or mob oriented?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly after she finished looking Jai over Joan replied,

"Based on the type of style that you have Jai I would say that you should be a person who wants to join his mob group. There are cover stories dealing with other Russian mobs that you can choose from."

Looking to both of them again Joan added,

"Since this case doesn't require you to leave the country I expect both of you to report to me every evening, and fill me in on what's happening. That's all, you both may go."

With their dismissal given Jai and Annie made their way out of the conference room and back to their desks. Leaning close to Annie's ear Jai whispered,

"This should be an interesting assignment."

Annie smiled as she continued walking…


	2. Telling Auggie

Ch.2- Telling Auggie

Making her way into the tech ops center Annie walked as quietly as she could so that she didn't make a sound in her kitten heels. Stopping outside of Auggie's office Annie smiled as she watched her husband sitting at his desk with his headphones on completely immersed in his work.

Making her way into the office without making a sound Annie tiptoed around till she stood directly behind Auggie in his chair. Annie leaned over slowly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Instead of kissing him on the cheek Annie was surprised when Auggie turned his head to face her and kissed her on the lips.

Shaking the shocked expression from her face Annie pecked Auggie on the cheek as she repositioned herself so that she was sitting on the edge of his desk. Seeing the smile that was spread across Auggie's face Annie couldn't take it anymore, and asked,

"Ok how could you possibly have known that I was here? You had your headphones on and I was as quiet as a mouse when I came in."

Before Auggie could respond Annie answered her own question,

"You smelled my perfume didn't you?"

Still smiling Auggie nodded as he leaned back in his chair relaxingly as he said,

"Yes my beautiful wife your sweet grapefruit scented perfume gave you away. I could smell it before you reached my office. I just pretended not to notice because I wanted to see what you'd do."

Hearing his response Annie leaned in and kissed Auggie on the lips which caught him by surprise. Smiling at getting the response that she had wanted when she had first tried to kiss him Annie said,

"Well surprising you with a kiss wasn't the only thing I came here to do, I have something I have to tell you."

Seeing Auggie sit up straighter as she said this Annie knew that she had his full attention. Sitting straighter herself on the edge of his desk Annie told him of the case that she and Jai had been assigned to. As she finished Auggie leaned forward and placed his hand over her own that was on top of his desk. Squeezing it slightly Auggie said,

"From what you've said about the Sorvick character you need to be careful. I don't care if you're just going to be sitting at a café listening to everything that happens with Jai, you still need to keep an eye on your own surroundings and watch yourself…and Jai."

Placing her free hand on Auggie's cheek Annie gently caressed it with her thumb as she said,

"I'll be fine Auggie, you don't have to worry. Jai has the hard part not me."

Cupping her hand on his face with his own Auggie replied,

"I know I don't have to worry about you. But I probably still will worry about you as I sit here trying to do my work while you are at the café."

Squeezing his hand Annie replied,

"That is one of the reasons why I love you so much Auggie Anderson, you were always the only person who cared about what happened to me, and you still do now."

Smiling Auggie replied,

"Well Mrs. Anderson, caring about a person and what happens to them is what happens when you love someone. And I love you too, so much."

With one last kiss Annie left Auggie's office and headed back to her desk to look over the file and learn as much as she could on Ramier Sorvick.


	3. Trouble

Ch. 3- Trouble

Sitting at a table in the patio seating area of the café wearing normal civilian clothes Annie shook the paper that she was pretending to read. She hated having to wait and she knew that Jai did too since she could hear him mumbling into her ear piece. Jai was standing at the corner of a business office wearing a grey suite and silk blue tie waiting for Sorvick or one of his men to arrive. Just as she was about to call Joan and ask what the long wait was about Annie saw two well dressed men walking down the street toward Jai. Talking quietly Annie gave Jai the heads up.

Turning to face the two men Jai shook their hands before he said,

"I was hoping to speak with your boss Ramier Sorvick. I was hoping to become a member of his group."

One of the two men inclined his head slightly as he spoke in a thick Russian accent,

"Mr. Sorvick understands that you want to join. We come see if you worthy to join. What leader you say you used to work for?"

Nodding his head a little at their response Jai responded,

"I used to work for Donald Morvic back when I lived in Russia for a short time a few years ago. I cut my ties with him when I came back to America."

One of the men nodded to what Jai's response. From where she sat at the café Annie could see them turn away from Jai talking to one another privately. Thanks to the mic that Jai had hidden in his jacket she heard every word and relayed it back to Jai. Finished with their private conversation the two men turned back to Jai. Pulling out a cell phone from his pocket the man who had asked Jai the questions said,

"Please excuse me. I call Sorvick and see what he have to say."

As the man talked to the person on the other end of the line Annie saw Jai turn so that the two men couldn't see what he was doing; through her ear piece she heard him whisper,

"Can you tell what he's saying Annie?"

Taking a moment to try and see if she could understand what the man was saying Annie heaved a heavy sigh as she replied,

"No, sorry Jai I can't hear what he is saying."

Both of them stayed quiet as the man with the phone turned and faced Jai. There on his face Annie could see an evil looking smile spreading as he said,

"Sorvick want to see you. You come with us."

With no other choice Jai nodded his head as he matched his strides with the giant steps of the two men. Not wanting to lose sight of them or leave Jai without backup Annie, leaving her paper open on the table, jumped to her feet and started tailing Jai. Walking close behind the three of them on the opposite side of the street Annie took out her phone, and quickly dialed Joan's number. After ringing twice she heard,

"Joan Campbell"

"Joan its Annie, Jai's meeting has been changed. Sorvick's men are taking him to see Sorvick now. I'm tailing them as we speak."

"Alright Annie call me when they get to Sorvick's office so that we can get more undercover agents down there to help."

From somewhere behind Joan Annie faintly heard Auggie as he said,

"Be careful Annie"

"I will"

Hanging up Annie hid behind a delivery van as she watched Jai and the two Russian men turn and enter what appeared to be a three story bank. After reading the sign multiple times to make sure she had read it right Annie brought her cell phone out once again to call Joan and give her Sorvick's office location.

Repositioning herself against the wall of a brick building with a view of the bank across the street Annie listened to the Russian words that were pouring through her ear piece thanks to the mike that Jai was still wearing. Not wanting to blow Jai's cover Annie stayed quiet as she listened to what Sorvick was saying in Russian, and understanding every word that he said.

Suddenly from where she stood across the street Annie heard the unmistakable sounds of multiple shots being fired. Annie took her phone out for the third time, hearing Joan answer Annie quickly yelled,

"Joan multiple shots fired from within Sorvick's building. I'm going in to help Jai."

Annie, wait for the back up to get there."

"There may not be enough time. I can't get Jai to answer me on his ear piece. He may be hurt, I'm going in!"

Closing her phone and brandishing her gun Annie ran full out across the street. Just as she entered the lobby of the back with her gun drawn Annie was met by one of Sorvick's men, who had met with Jai, as he stepped off the elevator. Freezing as he saw her with a gun pointed at him Annie yelled,

"CIA! Put your hands up nad get down on the floor!"

Instead of doing as she asked the man smiled as he turned and ran deeper into the bank. Keeping her gun raised in front of her Annie chased after him. Reaching the end of the hallway the man stopped and turned and faced her. Pointing her gun once again at the man's chest Annie, speaking in Russian, asked,

"Are you going to listen to me now? Get down on your knees!"

Spitting in her direction the Russian growled,

""NO!"

Crouching down as if to pounce the man suddenly ran at Annie. Seeing that he was going to attack her Annie got into a defensive position. Coming close to her face the man took a swing at her. Lunging out of the way Annie side stepped as she lifted her leg to side kick the guy in the ribs. Doubling over from the kick the man tried again to punch Annie but failed, and instead received a punch in the face from Annie.

Anger building from getting beat by a girl the Russian jumped on Annie and grabbed her on the top of her shoulders. Squeezing his hands painfully on Annie's shoulders the man shoved her over to one of the glass paned office doors. With one quick move he had her turned around facing the glass with her back facing him. Hands still holding a tight grip on Annie's shoulders the man shoved her hard into the door causing her head to come in contact with the glass causing it to shatter.

Releasing her from his grip as when the glass shattered Annie slid down the door to her knees, turning her back to the wall in the process. Seeing that she was still conscious and anger was still coursing through him the Russian kicked Annie very hard in the ribs. Seeing the pained expression on her face from his kick repeated the action.

As he continued to kick her Annie felt around on the floor next to her for her gun. Finding it even with her vision steadily getting worse and worse, she raised it, releasing the safety lock. But before she could fire there was the sound of two gun shots from down the hall where she had originally came from. Neither shots were fatal, both hitting the guy in his shoulder causing him to fall to the floor near her. Through her blurring eyes Annie could make out a figure running toward her,

"Jai?" 

As she began to black out Annie, as if from a distance, heard the person say,

"Oh god Annie. Annie, you're going to be alright help is on the way."

Then there was only darkness.


	4. Temporarily Blinded

Chapter 4- Temporarily Blinded

As she slowly became conscious with her eyes still closed Annie would tell that she was in a different place. She was lying in a bed, 'probably in a hospital,' she thought, with the covers up to her chest. She could feel someone holding her hand and immediately knew that it was her Auggie.

From somewhere close by but very softly she hears someone say,

"Come on Auggie you need to rest. Michael can drive you home and I'll call you if she wakes up."

Smiling inwardly Annie knew that the voice belonged to her loving sister Danielle. From her side Annie heard Auggie reply,

"No I'm not leaving her."

Hearing this Annie squeezed his hand slightly as she turned her head in the direction that she had heard his voice while softly saying,

"Auggie?"

A sigh of relief was heard all around the room as Auggie squeezed her hand in return and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her head still a little fuzzy Annie asked,

"What happened?"

Sensing a vibe change Auggie could tell that Danielle was wondering the same thing. Taking a deep breath Auggie said,

"You were attacked by someone at the Smithsonian Annie. Apparently you walked in on him hurting one of your colleagues. The man attacked you when you tried to interfere and he ended up pushing you into the glass display case of Al Kipone.

As she listened Annie remembered everything that actually happened, realizing that that was the cover story that Joan and the team had created.

Wanting to see Auggie and the rest of her family Annie began to blink her eyes as she opened them. But when she did everything around her was really blurry like it was from a person who has extremely bad eye sight. Unprepared for this and becoming scared Annie began to frantically move her head from side to side as she exclaimed,

"Auggie? Auggie where are you?"

Worried by what his wife had just said Auggie squeezed her hand and rose to her feet next to her bed. With fear and panic clear in his voice Auggie asked,

"I'm right here Annie, right next to you. Can you see me?"

Tears streamed down Annie's face as she quickly shook her head no replying,

"No not really everything is really blurry. Auggie what's happening? I can't see!"

Hearing her say thing Auggie sunk back into his chair as grief began to spread throughout his entire body. As what Annie said slowly began to sink in all Auggie could think was,

'Oh God! Please God no, don't let Annie become blind like me. She doesn't deserve it.'

Realizing the importance of what she had said Auggie looked in the direction that he knew Danielle was in and said,

"Danielle, go get a nurse and tell her that Annie is awake, and tell her what she told us. We need to get her doctor in here now."

Running quickly down the hall Danielle returned a few minutes later with a nurse right on her heels. The nurse quickly went to work, and after checking Annie over she said,

"I'm going to page Dr. Summers. He should be here shortly."

As the nurse left Annie began to shake with fear. Feeling her hand shake Auggie rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to sooth her. When the shaking didn't subside Auggie started to rub Annie's arm with his free hand. After a while Annie stopped shaking.

From outside the room Auggie heard the squeak of sneakers walking across the floor coming toward the room. The sound he heard was Dr. Summers walking into the room. When he came inside he said,

"Hello Annie I'm Dr. Summers. Now I need you to lie still as I examine your eyes."

Annie nodded her head and laid still as he shined blinding lights into her eyes. When the bright lights disappeared Annie asked,

"What's wrong with my eyes Doctor?" 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat Dr. Summers replied,

"It seems that there is some swelling behind your eyes that is causing your blindness. The swelling came from your head being pushed into the glass display case. Now the blindness is only temporary at least till the swelling goes down."

As he said this Dr. Summers saw both Annie and her husband breathe a sigh of relief. Continuing the doctor said,

"You will have to take it easy for a while. Maybe you could stay with a relative while you recover or have someone check in on you. It would just make it easier seeing that your husband is also blind."

Auggie frowned and started to become angry at hearing the last part, but before he could open his mouth to give a retort Danielle spoke up,

"Don't worry Dr. Summers I will be coming over numerous times throughout the day to check on her."

Hearing this Dr. Summers smiled and nodded his head as he left the room.

A little while later Danielle and Michael left to go check on the girls. When they had left Annie asked,

"What about Jai was he alright?"

Knowing that this had been bugging her since she woke up Auggie replied,

"Jai is fine."

Confusion covered Annie's face as she said,

"But the two gun shots…I couldn't get a hold of him after I heard the gun shots."

Rubbing her arm again Auggie replied,

"The two shots you heard were from Jai, and one of Sorvick's men. Apparently Sorvick knew that Jai wasn't really a previous member of Morvick's crew. His crony drew his weapon at Jai and Jai drew his. The shots you heard were from them shooting at each other. Jai's hit the guy and killed him; the Russian's bullet missed and hit the wall."

Still curious about the case Annie asked,

"What about Sorvick, were we able to apprehend him?"

Auggie heaved a heavy sigh,

"No, he got away. Now no more questions about work. You need to rest, and I have to call Joan and update her on your condition."

Doing as Auggie said Annie closed her eyes and got some sleep as he called Joan.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5- Recovery

After staying in the hospital for two more days under observation Dr. Summers finally released Annie to go home.

It felt so great for Annie to be home. Still not able to see anything since everything was still blurry Annie had to take her time walking around the apartment. Auggie was a big help to her, and the things that he couldn't help with, like cleaning the cuts on her face, and putting drops in her eyes, Danielle would come over and help her with.

Three weeks after her "accident" Annie's eyesight began to improve. When Annie told Auggie that she was starting to see a little better Auggie thought,

'Oh thank God her eyesight is returning. At least it won't be much longer till she'll be able to see again completely.'

After another three weeks Annie's eyesight was completely back to normal. Having been cooped up in the apartment for six weeks Annie was eager to get back to work and back to the case that she was working on. Calling Dr. Summer's office Annie made an appointment so she could be cleared for work.

On the day of her appointment Annie had Danielle drive her just to be safe. Sitting in the waiting room Annie had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Being called back Annie sat quietly on the observation table as Dr. Summers shined the bright light in her eyes.

Leaning back in his chair as he turned his pen light off Dr. Summers smiled as he said,

"Your eyes are completely fine. The swelling has gone down completely. I don't see you you couldn't return to work. Just try to take it a little easier for a while."

Hearing that she could return to work Annie smiled and squealed like a child who had just gotten a present that they've always wanted.

Taking out her phone on the ride home Annie called Auggie and told him the great news. When he heard this Auggie said,

"That's great Annie. I'll go tell Joan and see what time she wants you to report in tomorrow."

Annie smiled into the phone, then covering her mouth and the phone with her hand so that Danielle couldn't hear her Annie said,

"After I pick you up from work this evening we are going to celebrate. I hope you aren't on a case because we may not get much sleep tonight."

Her hint given Annie hung up her cell phone. Looking out the window of the moving car Annie took in everything that she could see around her. As Danielle pulled in front of her and Auggie's apartment building Annie thanked her and gave her a peck on the cheek as she got out of the car.

When she got inside the apartment Annie immediately started to get things ready for that evening. She wanted to be perfect. It was going to be like they were on their honeymoon again.

When it came close to when Auggie would be getting off work Annie grabbed her keys and headed to Langley to meet Auggie.

Pulling into a spot up front Annie got out of her red car and made her way inside the DPD and to Auggie. As she made her way to Auggie's office people whom she knew smiled and waved at her. Not wanting to stop Annie smiled and waved back as she continued on her way to Auggie's office.

Coming towards Auggie's office, seeing that she was wearing sneakers instead of her normal kitten heals; Annie tried not to let her shoes squeak as she walked. But as she started to sneak into his office Annie saw a smile spread across his face. Giving up on trying to sneak in Annie walked over and sat on the edge of Auggie's desk giving him a kiss on the cheek in the process. Looking at the smile upon Auggie's face Annie said,

"You smelt my perfume again didn't you."

With a nod Auggie replied,

"Yes but it's that scent that lets me know that the women I love is coming."

Really loving the answer he gave Annie leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hopping off the desk to stand on her feet Annie extended her arm to Auggie as she asked,

"You about ready to go?"

Pressing one button on his keyboard Auggie stood and roped his arm through Annie's taking hold of her hand in the process. As they walked through the sea of cubicles trying to leave the DPD with the green laser dots pointing the way Auggie said,

"So I talked to Joan and told her that you were cleared to return to work. She was happy to hear me say that, and asked me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office tomorrow morning at ten."

Happy to hear that Joan was glad to have her back Annie asked,

"Did she say anything about the case that I was working on?"

Auggie shook his head no,

"She didn't tell me anything but she said that she'd fill you in when you get here in the morning."

That said the couple headed home to begin their never ending sex filled celebration.


	6. Back to Work

Chapter 6- Back to Work

Walking into the DPD together the next morning the first thing that Annie saw was Joan standing at the railing of the stair case watching everyone work while like a hawk hunting its prey.

Making eye contact with one another Joan nodded and then turned and headed toward her office. Understanding the wordless communication Annie gave Auggie a kiss and headed off in the directionof Joan's office.

Closing the door quietly behind her Annie looked to Joan who was seated behind her wooden desk that was flooded with papers. Giving her the little smile that she gave everyone except her husband as Joan motioned for Annie to have a seat. Becoming nervous as she sat down in one of the two chairs facing Joan's desk Annie waited for Joan to speak.

Filtering through the mound of papers on her desk Joan said,

"It's good to have you back Annie. Now I'm guessing that you've been wondering about the Sorvick case you were working on…"

Unable to say anything Annie nodded her head as Joan continued,

"The case is still open, and we are still working on it. I still want you to listen to what Sorvick's men or Sorvick himself if we're lucky are saying. However since Jai's cover was blown when he met Sorvick he has been taken off the case, but he said that he would help fill you in. With Jai off the case you will now be working with Adam Johnson. His desk is two down from yours if you haven't already met."

Nodding her head again Annie asked,

"Will I be doing the same as before minus the fighting a Russian man?"

Trying to hide the smile that threatened to spread over her face Joan nodded as she said,

"Yes you will be positioned at a café or any location near the meeting place. Just as before you will be listening to the Russians and translating what they say. Also we will be recording everything they you hear as well for comparison later on."

That said Joan ended the meeting, exiting the office Annie made her way over to her desk. When she came in sight of her desk Annie saw two people standing beside it waiting for her. One of the people was Jai, seeing Jai and that he was alright Annie smiled. The other person she assumed was Adam Johnson. She had never really met him but had seen him in the halls.

As she made her way to her desk through the sea of agents Jai smiled as she approached. His smile was a minor image of her own smile. Finally making it to her desk, standing behind her chair Annie took a moment to read the expressions on the two men in front of her. When she was done Annie moved around her chair and walked over to Jai and embraced him in the biggest hug that she could manage. Taking a step back as she released her grip Annie said,

"It's good to see you Jai."

Smiling back at her Jai replied,

"It's good to see you too Annie. I'm glad that you got your eye sight back and was able to return to work. Auggie had been keeping me updated on how you were doing while you were recovering."

Clearing his throat slightly to signal that they should get back to business Jai extended his arm over to Johnson as he said,

"Annie this is Adam Johnson. As Joan has already told you he will be working with you on the Sorvick case since my cover was blown."

Smiling as she shook Johnson's extended hand Annie replied,

"I've seen you walking around here, and I've seen you out in the hall but we've never really met. I'm Annie Walker. It's nice to finally meet you Adam."

Returning the smile Adam replied,

"Nice to meet you too Annie, hopefully we can get to know one another a little better while we work on the case."

Introductions having been made the three of them sat at Annie's desk to help bring her back up to speed on the case.


	7. The News is Out Part One

Ch. 7- The News is out- Part one

As Annie and Adam started working on the case they did things slowly. They wanted to make sure that they did everything perfectly so that they wouldn't make the same mistake as last time.

After about six weeks they had finally begun to make some progress. Adam, undercover as a prospective new member of Sorvick's group, had finally infiltrated the inner circle of the group.

Annie, seated in the bookstore café across the street from Sorvick's "new office" was once again equipped with ear piece and voice recorder for everything that Sorvick's men said.

But today Annie wasn't feeling all that great. She had been up most of the night before throwing up. Eyes heavy from the lack of sleep Annie tried to concentrate on what Sorvick's men were saying. Thankful that the conversations were being recorded and that she could listen to them again later Annie found that she couldn't keep her mind focused on the mission. Her thoughts kept returning to what could be making herself sick. It didn't make any sense and it was beginning to drive her crazy. After thinking over every possible option in her head Annie had a sudden thought,

'Could I be pregnant?'

Annie wasn't really sure what the symptoms were of being pregnant. She hadn't really been around her sister all that much when she was pregnant with either of the girls, she had always been travelling. The only symptom of being pregnant that she knew of off the top of her head was the morning sickness. With that thought in mind Annie decided that she would go by the drug store on her way home and get a pregnancy test.

A few hours of wavering attention later, and having just finished filling Joan in on what she had heard that day Annie was finally on her way home with disguised pregnancy test in hand. Even though Auggie knew that she had been up the night before throwing up Annie decided not to tell him about the pregnancy test. She would let him know once she had taken and gotten the results of the test.

The next morning in the bathroom Annie stood staring unbelievingly at the results that had appeared on the test strip. There on the stick were two dark pink vertical lines.

'Two vertical pink lines?... I'm pregnant! Oh my God I'm pregnant…How am I going to tell Auggie?'

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Annie continued to think,

'I'll wait till later to tell him. Maybe I'll tell him later on this morning after I fill Joan in on what happens on the case'

Having made that decision Annie continued to get dressed so that she and Auggie could get to the office on time. She had to meet with Joan this morning to discuss where things were should go with the mission since Adam had successfully infiltrated Sorvick's group. Maybe she would tell Joan of her great news so she wouldn't have all day to ponder over what her reaction would be like she would of Auggie's reaction.

The ride to Langley was quiet. Sensing that Annie was nervous about something Auggie grasped her hand that was lying on the center console and squeezed it. A slight grin spread across his face as he said,

"I can feel your nervousness radiating off you. What's wrong Annie?"

Trying to hid the nervousness that had become thick in her voice Annie replied,

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little nervous about my meeting with Joan this morning over how we're going to proceed with the mission."

Listening to what she said Auggie could tell that there was something else bothering her that she wasn't telling him. He didn't press her about it however knowing that she would tell him when she was ready.

Releasing this grip on her hand Auggie moved it up to Annie's face. As he brushed his fingers across her forehead and down her right cheek Auggie could feel the small amount of sweat that still glistened on Annie's forehead. Worry began to show on his face, keeping his fingers at her jaw to gently rub circles upon it he said,

"Annie you barely slept last night with running back and forth to the bathroom, and you didn't sleep at all the night before because of the same thing. You still have sweat on your forehead from last night. Are you sure that you're feeling ok to go into work today?"

Grasping his hand with her own free hand as she leaned her cheek into his palm Annie sighed. Kissing his hand she smiled at him even though he couldn't see her doing it. Giving his hand a squeeze Annie replied,

"I'm fine Auggie don't worry. Besides I was out for six weeks, I can't afford to miss any more work. Plus since Adam is now a part of Sorvick's inner group I am hoping that Joan will allow me to stay at the DPD and listen to the conversations and record them there. That a way maybe you and I can spend more time together seeing that I would be working in the tech area."

Auggie smiled at the prospect of being able to work with his wife sitting next to him. That said they continued their drive up the long road to Langley. Parking the car up front Annie and Auggie made their way inside with their arms interlocked and holding hands like always.

Arriving at the DPD with their arms and hands still in the interlocked position Annie and Auggie made their way through the sea of buzzing agents. Before they could even reach her desk Annie heard a voice from slightly above them, like before, say,

"Annie, why don't you come into my office and now and we can start our meeting early."

Knowing immediately who it was who had spoken Annie looked over to Joan and nodded her head. Kissing Auggie on the cheek with a promise to come see him later Annie began to maneuver her way to Joan's office.

Closing the door to Joan's office behind her Annie quickly seated herself in one of the chairs in front of Joan's desk. Sitting there she felt a sense of déjà vu. Looking up from the open file in front of her Joan smiled.

Taking out several sheets of paper from the file, which Annie realized, were her translations, Joan said,

"After reading your translations of what Sorvick's men have said Annie, and reviewing the information that you have given me I think we can afford to change some things about the mission. First off, since Agent Johnson has successfully infiltrated Sorvick's inner circle and has become a member of his group I don't think there is any need for you to go out into the field to listen to their conversations. However I still want you to listen in on their conversations and translate what they are saying."

Annie smiled at what she heard Joan say; it was the exact same thing that she had hoped would happen. Nodding her head in understanding Annie said,

"I figured that would be what you'd have me do. Since you still want me to listen to them can I use the tech lab to listen and record what I hear?"

Joan nodded her head at that. As she nodded Annie could have sworn that she saw a mischievous grin try to spread across Joan's face. As the grin became more apparent Joan added,

"That would be perfectly fine. And I can think of another person who would be fine with the idea as well."

Annie smiled as she knew that Joan was referring to Auggie. With the discussion of the mission over Annie started to twist her fingers together nervously as she tried to think of a way to tell Joan her news.

Joan, seeing Annie's nervous actions looked to the young blonde with worry beginning to show on her face. Wanting to know what had her agent so nervous Joan asked,

"Annie is everything alright? You seem to be a little nervous."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself once again Annie looked to Joan as she said,

"Actually Joan I have some news and I'm not sure how it will affect the mission." Joan nodded her head for her to continue, "I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning."

Shock was the first expression Annie saw on Joan's face as she absorbed what she had just told her. After a few minutes the shock turned to excitement as a true smile spread over Joan's face as she replied,

"That's great news Annie congratulations. Well now I'm really glad that you won't be going out in the field."

Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she heard this. The relief showed on her face as she said,

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. I also wasn't sure if this had ever happened before at the agency."

Smile still on her face Joan nodded as she understood what Annie had said as she replied,

"Actually to be honest you are the first person to become pregnant who is a field agent. But we will work on what we need to do as you progress in your pregnancy."

Curiosity began to bubble within Joan. Unable to stand it any longer she asked,

"Have you told Auggie the wonderful news yet?"

Annie shook her head no as she replied,

"No I decided I would tell you first and then tell him when I go see him later. I can definitely say that he will be surprised to hear the news." 

"He may be surprised but he will be even happier to know that he will become a father," said Joan.

With one final offer of congratulations Joan officially ended the meeting and Annie was dismissed. As she walked down the few steps into the land of desks and agents Annie thought,

'Time to go tell Auggie the news'…


	8. The News is Out Part Two

Ch. 8- The News Is Out- Part Two

Walking through the open glass door of Auggie's office Annie didn't even try to sneak up on him. Even though he was working with his headphones on Annie knew that he probably had already smelled her perfume before she came through the door. Taking a quick deep breath Annie made her way over to Auggie's desk. Pausing for just a second, she bent over and kissed him on the cheek to let him know that she was there. Leaning against the glass topped desk Annie watched as a smile spread across Auggie's face as he pulled his headphones off his head and turned in her general direction. With the smile still on his face Auggie asked,

"Is your meeting with Joan already over? How did it go?"

A hint of a smile spread across her lips as she replied,

"Good, Joan actually said what I had hoped she would say. From now on I'm staying at the DPD and continuing to listen and record the conversations that Adam has with the men. Plus she agreed to let me work in the tech lab…"

A genuine smile spread across Auggie's face as he said,

"That's great I don't get to see you nearly enough while we're at work."

Happy to see him smile about her work relocation Annie became nervous of his reaction to her other bit of news. Unsure of how to say it Annie began to bite her lower lip as she thought. Immediately Auggie felt the change in her emotions. Curious of what had caused it he said,

"You're nervous about something again Annie I can feel it radiating off of you like the sun on asphalt. What is it? You can tell me."

As he said this Auggie reached over in search of her hand, when he found it he gave it a squeeze.

Taking another deep breath Annie said,

"I'm pregnant."

Saying this Annie felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. Looking at Auggie for his response Annie covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the expression on his face. Auggie apparently wasn't prepared for the response that she gave him, and the surprised expression combined with his slightly open mouth proved it. After a couple of minutes the news seemed to have finally sunk in as he closed his mouth and gave his head a small shake.

Seeing that Auggie was finally back from deep within his own thoughts Annie braced herself for his next response.

Standing up from his chair Auggie gingerly made his way over to stand in front of Annie. Wrapping his arms around her waist Auggie had a gigantic smile spread across his face that showed his happiness and excitement that he felt about the news that she had given him.

Relief washed over Annie as she saw the smile on Auggie's face. With an identical smile spreading across her own face Annie wrapped her arms around Auggie's neck. Seeing the happiness and excitement that had filled his brown unseeing eyes Annie said,

"So I take it by the emotions that are swirling through your eyes that you are as excited as I am about the news."

Pulling her closer Auggie answered her question with a passionate kiss. When they separated Auggie replied,

"That and more, I still can't believe that we are going to be parents…Is that why Joan had you stay here to continue listening to the conversations?"

Even though he couldn't see it Annie shook her head no as she said,

"No actually Joan said that before I told her that I was pregnant. Afterwards she said that it was a good thing that we decided to do it that way, and she offered me her congratulations."

Auggie nodded his head as he heard this. Running his had up and down Annie's back in a rubbing motion Auggie replied,

"Well I'm just glad that she was able to make it so that you and the baby can be safe."

Suddenly Annie felt extremely light headed and everything around her seemed to swirl as if the room were spinning really fast. Surprised by the sudden feeling Annie swayed on her feet as she gasped in surprise.

Tightening his grip on her so that she didn't fall Auggie, with concern heavily lining his voice, asked,

"Annie, what is it? Are you ok?"

Tightening her own grip around his neck as the room continued to spin Annie replied,

"I don't know, I'm feeling really light headed all of a sudden and the room looks like its spinning really fast as well."

With a worried expression plastered to his face Auggie began to slowly reposition Annie so that she was in the vicinity of his chair. Keeping Annie close to his body with one arm Auggie used his free hand to feel around for his chair. Finding it Auggie helped Annie sit down.

As she sat in the comfy leather backed chair Annie began to feel the light headedness begin to wear off, and looking up from her and Auggie's intertwined hands that she had been concentrating on Annie was relieved to see that the room remained still. Seeing all the blurred colors as everything swirled around her had started to make her feel nauseated which is why she had made herself stare at their intertwined hands that were in her lap.

Looking up at Auggie;s face for the first real time since she felt dizzy and light headed Annie saw that worry that was shining brightly in his eyes and the same worried expression on his face. Squeezing his hand that was intertwined with hers, Annie used her free hand to cup is left cheek and stroke it gently to get his attention.

Feeling both of her actions as they both occurred Auggie gave a sigh of relief as he leaned his head into her hand upon his cheek, covering her hand with his own. Even with the relief that he felt flowing through him his voice was still coated with worry as he asked,

"Are you ok now? You nearly scared me half to death."

A feeling of sadness washed over Annie as she heard Auggie talk of being scared to death over what had just happened to her. The sadness could be heard in her voice as she replied,

"I'm feeling better now Auggie. I'm sorry I scared you. The light headedness and the dizziness just came on all of a sudden. I guess I just got overwhelmed by everything that's happened this morning, and the fact that I didn't eat that much this morning for fear of getting sick."

As she finished saying this Auggie gave her a kiss in her temple as he gave her hand a tiny squeeze of comfort as he said,

"It's alright honey, I know that this is all a lot to take in especially for you…How about we go down to the cafeteria and get you a little something to eat. That should make you feel a lot better."

Liking the idea of getting something to eat Annie gave a quick reply of yes; taking hold of Auggie's other hand Auggie helped Annie rise to her feet, keeping a tight grip on her till she regained her balance.

With arms and hand interlocked together like always and with the five bright green dots of Auggie's laser cane shining on the floor pointing the way the two of them slowly started on their quest for the cafeteria and some much needed food.


	9. A Sister's Surprise

Ch. 9- A Sister's Surprise

That evening at their apartment Annie stood nervously by the counter staring at the cordless phone. While they had eaten their lunch Annie had told Auggie that she hadn't had a chance to call Danielle and tell her the good news. As they continued to eat they decided that they should call Danielle, Michael and the girls and tell them the news.

Taking a deep breath of courage Annie grabbed the phone from its stand and quickly dialed the all too familiar number that was her sister's. After three rings that felt as if they lasted forever Annie heard someone answer,

"Hello?"

Recognizing the voice as that of her sister's Annie smiled as she replied,

"Hey Danielle it's me."

"Hey what are you doing? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Danielle. Why is it that whenever I call you assume that something is wrong? I actually have something to tell you, that's why I called."

Annie could hear the nervousness creep into her sister's voice as she asked,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Heaving a laughing sigh Annie replied,

"Nothing is wrong Danielle. What I am about to tell you is great news…I'm pregnant."

Annie quickly took the phone away from her ear as she listened to her sister give a loud scream of joy on the other end of the line. When the screams had ended Annie slowly brought the phone back to her ear. No longer hearing any screams Annie replied,

"I take it that you are really happy that I'm pregnant?"

Glee still strong in her voice Danielle replied,

"Yes Annie congratulations. I can't believe it, you're going to be a mom."

"Yeah I can't believe it either. I think the shock is finally beginning to wear off though."

"Soo, how did Auggie take the news when you told him?"

"Auggie took it really well. He was shocked for a little while, but he is really excited about becoming a father."

"Well at least he didn't almost pass out like Michael did the first time I was pregnant. I thought I was going to have to pick him up off the floor myself."

Annie giggled as she remembered when Danielle told her about that event as she replied,

"Yeah well thankfully Auggie was already sitting down when I told him. If he had been standing at the time that I told him I think he would have fainted like Michael almost did."

From behind her Annie heard Auggie say,

"I would not have fainted!"

Annie almost jumped out of her skin at his retort. She didn't know that he had come to stand behind her as she talked with her sister. Spinning around to face him Annie playfully smacked Auggie on the chest as she said to Danielle,

"Apparently my prediction would be wrong. Danielle can you tell Michael and the girls for me? I have to go."

"Alright I'll tell them. I still can't believe that I'm going to be an aunt. Congrats again Annie. I'll talk to you later."

Saying good bye Annie hung up the phone. After placing it back on its stand on the counter Annie turned around. Auggie still stood in the same place he was when he had nearly made her jump out of her skin. Walking back over to him Annie used her finger to poke him in the chest again as she said,

"You nearly scared me half to death. Don't ever sneak up on me like that again Auggie."

Laughing at what she said and at her poking of his chest Auggie put his arms around Annie and pulled her into a hug. Inhaling the smell of her sweet shampoo as he rested his chin on her head Auggie said,

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I just overheard what you were telling your sister about me possibly fainting if I had been standing. I just wanted my opinion to be heard…Do you really think that I would have fainted if I had been standing?"

Laughing softly as she snuggled deeper into his chest Annie replied,

"No I don't think that you would have fainted if you had been standing when I told you. I just told her that to make her feel better since Michael actually did come close to fainting when she told him she was pregnant the first time."

Auggie laughed as well at this. After hugging each other for each other for a few more minutes Annie untangled herself from Auggie as she made her way back to the counter and the phone. As she inched her hand closer to the phone Annie turned her head back to Auggie and asked,

"Should we call your family and tell them the great news?"

Making his way over to her again Auggie smiled as he imagined his parents and other family members' reactions when they heard the news. Wrapping his around her again Auggie grabbed Annie's outstretched hand and placed it over her lower abdomen where their baby now lay along with both of his. Giving her a quick kiss on the neck Auggie replied,

"No it's late. I think we can wait till tomorrow to call my parents and tell the wonderful news. If you want we can call them in the morning when we first get to my office. We can use the speaker phone and both talk to them."

Annie smiled at the idea Auggie gave, turning her head in his direction Annie kissed him on the neck in return as she said,

"I love that idea. Then that means that we have tonight all to ourselves to celebrate."

Auggie smiled at what Annie was hinting at. As she turned around in his arms so that she was facing him Auggie leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Annie hooked her arms around Auggie's neck as she deepened the kiss. They both knew that they would spend the entire evening celebrating the news that they had received.


End file.
